


Chapter 3 - Nageki

by Xxxpokelad



Series: The Hatoful Purge [3]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend, The Purge (Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, Well - Freeform, definitely a little angst, half of a braincell, maybe a braincell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxxpokelad/pseuds/Xxxpokelad
Summary: The Hatoful Purge series is what I think would happen if in the Japan of the Hatoful Boyfriend games universe they introduced the purge, the bloody event from the series of movies with the same name. It is set before the bbl route, but there will probably be spoilers to the bbl route.This short chapter focuses on the lovely Nageki.
Series: The Hatoful Purge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969891
Kudos: 2





	Chapter 3 - Nageki

A voice. No, a warning. Maybe fire. Definitely cold.  
Nageki was perplexed.  
He couldn’t remember the last time he felt warm. He couldn’t remember much really. He knew his name was Nageki, that he was in St. Pidgeonation’s Institute. He couldn’t remember why.  
But then…  
“Attention.” A voice called. “Attention. The annual’s Purge festivity is starting. We advise to take care, and please evacuate the building.”  
“The… Purge?” Nageki was confused. “What is the Purge? Is it something important? I wish I could remember…”  
Nageki opened his eyes. He was in a small, cold room, surrounded by bookshelves full of books.  
“Am I… in a library?” he wondered. “Weren’t I in St. Pidgeonations?”  
He sat up. He was freezing, but he didn’t mind a little cold. He was used to it after all.  
“Wait. Hold on. Shouldn’t I be…?”  
Nageki stopped talking abruptly. He realized something.  
“What am I doing here?? I died! I-“ he began crying. “I killed myself. I- why- oh my-“  
Nageki was sobbing now. He sat on the library floor, memories flooding back. He remembered his lonely childhood, the orphanage, the experiments. He felt an exasperating sadness. All of his worst memories were crushing his spirit. It felt like a pit of never-ending darkness.  
Then, he remembered Hitori. The bird that was always with him, that loved him unconditionally, that took care of him. The big brother he adored. He stopped crying. All the mementos with Hitori warmed his heart.  
Suddenly, he felt immensely hot. The room remained cold, but he was feverish. And he noticed something that took his breath away.  
“Are my tears… evaporating?”  
He was surrounded by a lot of steam. The air was dense with mist, but it was definitely warmer now.  
“That’s right! Fire!” Nageki started laughing uncontrollably. “This is so sad. Cool, but sad. Makes sense too.”  
He stared at the little clouds roaming the room, calm at last. Finally warm.  
“I remember now. The whole thing! Heartful House, Shuu Iwamine, the experiments. My death. What I still don’t get is why I remember everything. I spent the last five years in a numbness existence, barely remembering my own name. So, why do I know thing now?”  
He turned around, and on a table he saw a pamphlet of the astronomy club. On it, he read: “Red moon tonight! On the 2 September 2188, a big red moon can be admired in the sky! Red moons are usually associated with a surge of mystical energy, and with the breakdown of supernatural barriers.”  
Nageki chuckled. “Ah. That doesn’t really explain it, but ok I guess. Better that nothing.” He put the pamphlet down again.  
“So. I couldn’t be able to leave the library before. Let’s see if I have a little room to move now.”  
Nageki headed for the door. “Wait, why am I using the door? I couldn’t touch it anyway.”  
He passed though the wall with no problems.  
“Yes!” he shouted at the top of his lungs. “I never thought the corridor could look so good.” Nageki was grinning wide. “Let’s take a stroll.”  
Then he heard distant banging and shouting.  
“What the- is someone here?“  
He tried to locate the source of the noise, but couldn’t.  
Nageki went on. Without noticing where he was going, at one point he found himself in front of the infirmary.  
“Ah. Oh no. I- I’m not sure I can face him.”  
He turned away ready to leave, then turned around and went through the infirmary door.  
“Listen, Dr Iwamine, I-“  
The infirmary was empty. “Kind of disappointing, but it’s probably for the best.” He looked at all the shelves full of medicines, and wondered how many of those were not medications at all, but were actually poison.  
“Who knows if any of these little bottles contain virulent viruses like the one that lived inside me. Or worse. I should destroy them all. Maybe if I focus hard enough, I can touch-“  
Then he noticed it. A large, familiar partridge’s body on the floor.  
“Holy-“ Nageki jumped backwards a few meters. “Is it- is he dead?”  
Without getting too close, he noticed a movement in the body. “Ah no, the chest is moving.” Nageki took a deep breath. “I wish I did that, but he got what he deserved.”  
After saying this, he left the infirmary. Back in the corridor, he heard the voices once again. He walked around for a bit, then he heard something. Somebirdie shouting. He followed the commotion, and found the cause in the music room. He peeked inside, and standing there he found Hiyoko, Yuuya, Sakuya, and Ryouta.  
“What is going on here?” Nageki asked, coming through the wall. “Why are the four of you at school? You need to leave, you could still die!”


End file.
